


眸光

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 刑警柯/医学院讲师笑，无差。微量尸体解剖描写。勿上升真人，脑补与ooc都归我。





	眸光

**Author's Note:**

> 刑警柯/医学院讲师笑，无差。  
> 微量尸体解剖描写。  
> 勿上升真人，脑补与ooc都归我。

眸光

 

柯洁很烦。非常烦。

市区交通也不知吃错了什么药，非高峰期都能堵得天怒人怨。他这趟不是紧急外勤，开着公车却不享受交通豁免。约定的时间就快到了，可他至少还要20分钟才能到达目的地。

冲动是魔鬼啊。

他揪着额顶那两根饱经虐待的头毛，唇线在此起彼伏的喇叭声里瘪成一蓬小山包。

城郊昨天发现一具尸体，青年男性，面容模糊，经过排查很快确认了身份，进入尸检流程。局里的法医无法根据表观检查手段判断死因，于是按惯例从有合作关系的医学院校请了专业老师，到停放尸身的殡仪馆来做进一步解剖鉴定。

柯洁入职一年多，命案办得不少，这种情况还真是头一次见。这段时间黑暗势力风平浪静，人民生活幸福和谐，大半个刑侦队闲得长毛。他们组除了等着这份尸检报告、评估后续处理之外，手头没有其他用人任务。今天是柯洁自告奋勇，顶替了原本当班的檀啸，去跟医学院的老师交接。

“难得的清闲日子，你小子怎么这么积极？”

唐韦星听他跟檀啸讲好，再与古力报备，从办公桌后面冒出头来调侃：“老实交代，是不是有情况？”说着又一摆手：“嘚，想想也不可能。你整天和我们混在一起，能有什么情况。”

“我没情况，檀宝有啊。今天下午本来可是我轮休，我这是在给他和璐璐创造难得的约会时机。”柯洁不理会他，快快活活地收拾东西出门：“再说了，全程围观尸检工作的大好机会，我的确是好奇嘛。敢问在座各位，谁没被小鱼儿赶出过法医鉴定室啊？”

好嘛，这一好奇，就把自己好奇在了水泄不通的高架上。

 

待柯洁火急火燎地赶到准备室，他交接的对象已经装备齐全，一副下一秒就要上解剖台的架势。

推门声成功抢占了对方的注意力。他在门口深吸一口气，整整衣角，捋好头发，上前一步。

嗯，人民公仆的良好形象尚可抢救一二。

“市局刑警支队侦查三大队，柯洁。”柯洁伸出右手：“不好意思堵在了路上。今天辛苦你了，有什么需要我提供的信息吗？”

“连笑。G大解剖系讲师。”连笑摘下一只手套与他相握，音色温软，露些腼腆。他骨节修长，指上的薄茧轮廓圆润，触感却坚硬，再加上指尖泛凉，叫柯洁错觉碰到的是铠甲而非皮肤。

“麻烦警察同志，我想了解一下这具尸体的基本状况。咱们是在这儿说还是先进屋？”

“不不不不用叫我警察同志，直接喊我名字就行。”柯洁收拾好心情，切换工作模式：“我们……”

对视的这一瞬，他定睛看清了连笑的样子。

防护面罩掩至鼻梁，上方架着一副细框眼镜，然后是弯弯眉睫下方，潋滟温和的眼睛。

他的瞳仁透着玉石一般的润泽，纯黑不染杂色，如两颗黑玉玛瑙包裹在清冽寒潭的波光里。日光灯反射，映出珠玉表面斑驳光华，随着他忽闪的眼睑粼粼颤动。

“……边干活儿边说吧。”

 

天神啊！

柯洁内心发出一阵惊天动地的呐喊，有个小人儿一边倚在墙边大口喘息捂住胸口，一边紧盯着连笑的双眼挪不动窝。

这个人的眼睛，长得未免也太好看了吧！

 

柯洁手脚很快，全套防护措施迅速准备停当，同连笑进了解剖室。

冬日的气候在防腐抑菌方面居功甚伟，然而隔着防护面罩，仍无法屏蔽腐尸气味的巨大冲击。连笑自然是司空见惯，面不改色地升起解剖台。柯洁歪着脑袋研究了一下升降按钮，跟着一起凑到台前，清清嗓子为连笑提供背景信息。

“尸体发现日期，12月4日。发现时间，下午三点二十七分。发现地点，城南水库旧址。死者性别男，29岁，生前为水库技工。尸表检查确认该死者左腹外侧有一钝击伤，不足以作出死因判定……”

录像设备开始运作。连笑打开器械盒，将各色镊子、大小止血钳在操作台边一字排开，为手术刀柄上好刀片。金属碰撞的脆响与柯洁的叙述声交融，都是他默契的伴奏。

他俯身托起死者后颈，自下颌骨一路向下沿正中线切开，听到骨质应声而断，侧向翻起皮肉。耳边传来的汇报声依旧平稳，余光里柯洁的身形不为所动。

连笑不由得手下一顿，抬头多看了柯洁几眼。

如果将案发或者陈尸现场比作一朵从茎干正中掐断的干枯玫瑰，那么尸检现场就是狼藉花枝四散零落后碾成的陈腐淤泥。在尸斑、腐臭和烂肉面前，便是见惯了大风大浪的老练刑警，也未必能言谈自如。

然而柯洁的接受能力远远超出了他的外表，以及连笑的预期。这位比他还小上几岁的刑警先生，刚进解剖室时兴奋得像个得了新鲜玩意儿的孩子，但他欺骗性笑容的背后啊，一定藏了一只童心未泯的大妖怪，才会显出这副处变不惊的模样。

“大致情况就是这样。”柯洁把记事本合在一边。按说解剖台上没他什么事儿了，他却走回来：“我帮你递工具，你别费力气来回拿了。”

现在他的眼底，沉着地球两极最厚的坚冰。极地有多冷，他就多冷静；冰棱多尖锐，他的目光就有多锋利。台上这人与他们也算同龄，不知为何便成了三途河边求渡的路人。警务人员共通的自制以外，柯洁流露的痛惜与责任与连笑此前所见大不相同，仿佛阴暗的地道里、燃烈了的一团火，除了自身焰色灼人眼球，背后还晕着一团光明。

仓促一瞥而已，连笑来不及细细分辨，只是直觉柯洁的职业目光如此厚实，似乎拥有实质的重量——

仿佛面前残垣断壁，都是他将踏在脚下的瓦砾砖石。

 

“啧。”

验尸进程过半，柯洁连笑同时咋舌。连笑埋头收拾好他俩感叹中那血肉模糊的一团，按部就班完成剩下的检查。

柯洁在他的余光里皱了皱鼻头，未被遮住的鼻梁顶端堆起纸折扇样的褶皱，让他的表情露了端倪：“这是……？”

他背着手有模有样地细细端详，好奇宝宝的既视感让连笑咂摸出几分反差萌。

“脾脏破裂，腹腔大出血，与尸表钝器伤的位置对应。”

“可现场周边并没有发现可疑物品。”柯洁的语气严峻起来。

“这样的话，回头等这份报告出来，你们多半要准备立案了。”

连笑叹息一声，着手开始关腹缝合。

这是他最喜欢的部分。相比于前面的流程，这会儿的工作明显更人文，更……

“医生”。

他只是医学院里一名小小讲师，离救死扶伤的第一线很远很远。然而这一刻，他修补了浩荡世间的一道裂痕，不久后，或可又得一出善恶有报怨魂相安。

他何尝不是在治疗这人间？

柯洁挨个儿数过连笑手下依次成形的针脚，心想不知道是不是他的错觉，连笑的脸色虽与他沉重在一处，一举一动却在发着光。

“你要是进了医院，肯定是个好医生。”

“嗯？”

连笑把穿出的针头交到柯洁手中的针持上，让他帮忙把线拉到头。柯洁看都不看就稳稳接过，多余动作一应皆无。

“我觉得你忙活一下午，只有这会儿，”柯洁拉好线，将缝针回传给连笑，交接过程中他们也是一样熟练，心有灵犀好似多年搭档，“没在履行程序。”

柯洁不再说了，话头停得意犹未尽，连笑接或不接都不尴尬。

“这是审讯技巧？”

连笑反问，故意语焉不详，显然心情愉悦。柯洁哈哈一笑：“触类旁通，社交小窍门而已。”他不依不饶道：“所以？”

“你这可就没在给我留余地了啊。”连笑假意用止血钳敲敲解剖台边缘，从善如流地答：“身体原因。毕业后入职体检没通过，就先申请了教职。”

“哦——所以参加学校跟警局的合作项目，算是为复职时刻准备着？”

“我觉得我家底都快被你看穿了。你们干刑侦的都这么料事如神吗？”连笑不予否认：“不完全是为了保持操作手感，我心里还是有一点点惩恶扬善的伟大梦想的。”

“警徽宪法，没那么好背。”柯洁耸耸肩：“革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力啊……”

连笑了然，不再接茬。他确实不曾看错柯洁的职业寄托，那的确是远比国泰民安更加具体和实际的抱负。

他不得不承认，自己有点被柯洁吸引了。

“针持给我。”

柯洁依言而行，手上得了空，便一心瞧着连笑双手翻飞，外科结打得利落又漂亮。他眼中有热忱，引燃似火炬，奔旭日而去，历寒夜而不灭。相比于连笑得造化眷顾的双眸本身，这眸中光彩更加强烈地牵扯着柯洁的神经，几乎让他全身的每一支动脉，都随着这共鸣搏动不安。

可惜啊。柯洁竟然在想。或许不久之后，连笑的名字就会从支队与G大的合作教师名单里消失，本市某家三甲医院里会多出一名笑容和煦的年轻医生。他会别上迟到了几年的医师胸牌，迈入他热望已久的红尘万象里。

而在此之前，自己还有多少来到这里的机会，这其中又有多少次，能再遇见他呢？

组织剪剪短缝线的脆响回荡在室内。属于这个下午的时间轴，终于悠悠走到了尽头。

 

连笑分门别类保存好组织切块以备后续送检的时候，柯洁恰好帮他整理完解剖器械。当连笑回身提过器械盒，柯洁便飞奔过去为他拧开法医解剖室的侧门。

待连笑安置好病理检查的事宜，柯洁已经除去了身上绝大部分的防护措施，正举着干净的左手，面对残留着解剖室余味的右手手套一筹莫展，场面着实有些可爱。连笑失笑，示意他稍等一下，自己先脱下了防护服和防护面罩，只戴着一双手套走近他。

柯洁脑内的具象化小人儿又开始西子捧心了。

这个人，这个人原来，整张脸都长得这么好看的吗？！

好在他反应快，不待连笑开口便意识到他的意图，欢欢喜喜地伸出了右手。连笑被笑意冲得弯了腰，缓过一会儿才凑过去，捏起柯洁手套的下缘将它扯了下来。

他依样除去自己的手套，丢进垃圾桶：“尸检报告我今晚就整理出来，通过学校直接发到你们队里，需要我现在给一个初步结论吗？”

“……怎么不说话？柯洁？”

他回头。柯洁微微垂眸，盯着他暴露在空气中的双手若有所思。连笑一晃神，突然意识到自己刚才做了些什么。

首先摘下的那只手套被汗水粘连着，干净的内面全部翻了出来。他只需要告诉柯洁，用翻出的一面包住手指，就能不弄脏皮肤地脱下另一只手套。他自己正是这么做的，柯洁看得到。

然而他没有。他亲手为柯洁做了这件事，指尖隔着手套在柯洁腕上划过，而柯洁欣然接受，皆大欢喜。

或许医生与刑警，确实是容易达成相互理解的两个职业。在这个只能看到彼此眼眸的下午，两个陌生人在与浪漫毫无干系的背景之下聚首，不知不觉间恍惚灵魂相会，言谈举止都宛如久别重逢。

现在他们站在数小时前初相遇的准备室里，相隔一米展开了对峙，谁都不敢确定，谁都不敢发声。一直等到打破僵局的那一句——

 

“唉，连笑！”

柯洁深吸一口气，简短几个字硬是喊出了破釜沉舟的气势。

“你说过死者内外伤之间有联系，所以尸检报告出来之后很大可能立案的对不对？”

很好。他提着一口气心想。语速略快一气呵成没有结巴，关键时刻千万不能露怯。

“嗯。怎么了？”

连笑看上去还懵着。而柯洁正努力让自己的目光真诚无害，不掺私心：

“之后可能还有需要你协助的地方，不如咱们……留个联系方式？”

连笑眸中很快泛起带笑的水波，用以回应柯洁眼中隐秘的期待。他掏出手机递过去，执柳叶刀与触摸硝烟的两只手相擦相错。

趁着柯洁低头拨号的功夫，连笑窃然发笑。

协助调查，可不是私人单线联系啊。

不过呢，既然被他先手问到了联系方式，作为补偿，第一次通话不如就换自己主动吧。

 

-FIN-


End file.
